Muchacho
by Yoshi Tsukino
Summary: (Serie de drabbles y viñetas) Hay ciertas cosas, travesuras y actos que no se pueden compartir con Sesshomaru o Jaken. Fic para el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate! .


**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **|| MUCHACHO ||**

* * *

 _KohakuxRin_

* * *

 _Otoño &Alegría_

* * *

Desciende de los cielos para ser aprisionado por cuatro diminutos brazos. Rostros y peinados similares. Un listón las distingue. Pero él, que las conoce desde siempre, me afirma que las ve tan distintas, no como las gemelas que son.

Las baja al suelo y me mira. Las sobrinas no quieren soltarse de él, pero les pide, con dulzura, que deben hacerlo.

Seis meses sin verlo. No se ve tan distinto que la última vez que vino para ver a su hermana y sus sobrinos. Sigue teniendo la misma estatura, el cabello lo veo más corto y la cantidad de pecas, estoy segura, no ha disminuido o aumentado.

Tengo a Kohaku a poco distancia de mi. Me pide, en susurro, que debemos vernos más tarde. Le digo que estaría encantada de hacerlo. Y no mentí. He tenido la idea de pasar todo el mayor tiempo posible y ser su amiga. Volver a ser la compañera de travesuras que alguna vez fuimos. Lástima que el señor Jaken estaba lejos para seguir siendo nuestra víctima. Me tapo la boca para no reírme. No, lo haré cuando este con Kohaku. Me contengo y me voy a esperarlo a la cabaña de la señora Kaede.

La anciana me ve llegar antes de tiempo. Suelo tardar cuando juego con las hijas de Sango. Le explico la llegada de Kohaku y entiende el por qué. Pero yo no entiendo… Forzó a mi mente a pensar. ¿De verdad no tiene nada de distinto? ¿De verdad es el mismo muchacho de siempre?

* * *

Espero su llegada con impaciencia. Tiene razones para tardar, para no salir conmigo ese día. Su familia es grande y debe atenderlos a todos. Yo no soy su familia, soy su amiga. No soy una de sus prioridades en su vida.

Lo he extrañado, con la misma fuerza en que he extrañado la compañía del señor Sesshomaru y Jaken. Durante los últimos tres años lo he visto menos. Se marcha a luchar para ayudar a la gente. Se marcha por largos meses.

No temo por su vida, Kohaku siempre sabe que hacer. No tiene el mismo orgullo de el señor Sesshomaru, se retira de la batalla si lo ve necesario.

Llega la noche otoñal y me acerco a la puerta. La anciana ya está roncando, tuvo mucho trabajo durante el día. No me dejó ayudarla. Ha estado disminuyendo mis obligaciones.

Frunzo el ceño. Me pasa lo que pocas veces en mi vida me sucede: me enfado.

¡Yo quiero verlo! Doy grandes zancadas para cumplir mi objetivo de la noche y termino apenada.  
Soy de las que hacen y dicen antes de pensar. Kohaku ya venía hacía mi, con una caja entre las manos.

Y pensar que pude mostrarle una mala cara, cuando él trae una sonrisa que se extiende en todo su rostro.

—Es un regalo —le escuchó decir—. Para ambos —añade.

Nos sentamos justo debajo de una luna clara. Pero el cielo y la hora de noche no tiene relevancia para los dos.

Abro el regalo y lanzó una fuerte carcajada ante el contenido. Kohaku me imita. Se carcajea con más fuerza y se dobla de risa. Yo dejó de hacerlo. Me detengo a observarlo, admirándolo, grabándome un momento que tal vez no se repita.

—¿Qué sucede? —me pregunta con una lágrima asomándose en un cada uno de sus ojos castaños.

—Aquella vez no te reíste —le recuerdo. Kohaku peina su flequillo, en un intento de incorporarse y verse serio.

—¿Cómo podía reírme? El señor Sesshomaru me dio más terror en un par de minutos que toda mi estadía con Naraku.

Kohaku volvió a carcajear y yo hago lo mismo, contagiada por su emoción más que por el recuerdo de ese día.

—Fue mi culpa —digo de pronto—. Yo robé los fuegos artificiales sin pensar que no le gustaban…

—Yo los encendí —habla Kohaku —, sabiendo que no era bueno para los oídos de los perros.

—¿Cuanto tiempo crees que estuvo entre los arboles? ¿Crees que lo hayan asustado? —cuestionó colando mi mano sobre su hombro. Kohaku me niega con la cabeza. Un youkai como el señor Sesshomaru no puede intimidarse con simple pirotecnia.

—Lo importante es que salí vivo —me dice—. ¿Quieres encender los que traje?

No doy respuesta. Mis ojos se clavaron en su rostro, impresionada por el cambio que veía. ¿Será que ha estado alegre sólo por la pirotecnia? ¿Puede un simple recuerdo cambiar tanto el rostro de una persona?

Kohaku hace la caja a un lado.

—¿Te sientes bien?— Se preocupa. Lo estoy, respondo.

Entonces, son mis brazos los que expresan todo mi sentir. Lo abrazo.

Me emociona ver a un Kohaku alegre y no al cerrado y triste que tuve al comienzo. Me emociona haber encontrado la manera de mantenerlo alegre. De traer recuerdos buenos hacía el presente y sacarle carcajadas.

No tengo respuesta del abrazo, tampoco lo espero. Siento sus nervios y no necesito verlo a la cara, sé que está sonrojado. Él no es de ese tipo de acercamientos. Es respetuoso y mantiene su distancia. Pero la alegría me invade y decido, me comprometo a que él siga siendo el de está noche.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _¡Qué drabble tan malo! Se nota que estoy perdiendo practica._

 _Vi la cantidad de palabras y pensé que me iba a pasar por querer seguir contando la historia u.u Ya le daré una continuación._  
 _La idea de la pirotecnia es de un one-shot que nunca terminé, donde Kohaku lleva a Rin a una aldea de humanos y ella asombrada por lo hacían los fuegos artificiales, los roba para más tarde conseguir espantar a Sesshomaru sin querer xD Se supone que lo iba a publicar para año nuevo y nunca lo hice._

 _No se olviden de pasar por el foro de Siéntate y tomar este reto. Se van a divertir mucho n.n_  
 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
